


Beautiful

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Porn Battle, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV (Fiery Fourteen).</p><p>Prompt words:  pregnancy, needy,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Loki always looked beautiful to Thor, with skin so pale as to be almost like porcelain, and a body so much slighter and deceptively more frail than Thor’s own. Loki could slay him with a smile or with a well placed sarcastic barb, a wicked glint gleaming in his eyes either way. Yet Loki never looked so beautiful as when he was heavy with child, belly swollen from Thor’s seed inside him. Thor could stare at him for hours if only Loki would permit it, hands caressing Loki’s gravid stomach with gentle hands while he whispered words of love to the child growing inside. Sometimes, Loki permitted the touch; at yet other times, he would shrug him off and call Thor a nuisance, despite the fact that all Thor wanted was to love him and their child. 

That night was a time for acceptance, a time for Loki to accept Thor’s gentle croons and caresses. Thor know by the look in Loki’s eyes, that despite his words otherwise, Loki loved the attentions lavished upon him by Thor; Thor wasn’t blind to what his brother truly wanted and desired, after all. 

Thor groaned as Loki straddled him, and leant in a little closer; Thor took the open invitation for what it was, and pressed warm kisses against Loki’s swollen belly, wondering as he did so whether the baby inside even knew him yet. Thor’s resulting chuckle vibrated against Loki’s stomach, making the other gasp and grind down upon him, slender hands grappling for purchase against Thor’s broad shoulders. Thor pressed another kiss against Loki’s abdomen before he swept reverential hands in sweeping caresses against stretched skin and taut belly.

“Loki,” Thor breathed, a smile soon spreading across his face at the perfection that was his brother. 

Loki acted almost as though he didn’t hear him, moans fluttering from his mouth to strike against Thor’s skin, hands kneading against Thor’s shoulders, as the other ground against Thor’s hips. Arousal baked from Loki’s body, cock flushed and hard between his legs.

Thor reached for the lube, and passed it to Loki, an eager expression upon his face; there was nothing more that he loved to do than to make love to Loki while the other was heavily pregnant, proving his love again and again by the light of fire and by candle, wherever and whenever Loki would permit it. Loki almost seemed as though he didn’t recognise the lube for an instant, too consumed with his own arousal; he finally took the bottle from Thor and spread cool liquid over long fingers, skin turning momentarily blue and scarred with every sweep of the lube against them. 

Thor watched as Loki prepared himself, hand reaching round to spread himself open, face lax with pleasure as faint noises leaked past parted lips. Thor continued caressing Loki’s pregnancy, contenting himself with the swollen pliancy of it, while he waited. 

He was caught off guard, mind distracted with thoughts of babies, by Loki’s slick hand smearing cool lube against the heated line of his cock, before the other sank down upon him. Thor’s hips instantly jerked upwards, thrusting hard and impatiently inside Loki, barely giving the other a chance to settle out around him. Loki’s resultant groan fell heavily upon him as Loki began to grind against him, rocking his hips against Thor’s own, one hand grappling for purchase against his shoulder while the other snarled and tugged into his hair. Loki kept the pace fast and rough, and Thor had no trouble keeping up with him, thrusting up into him eagerly; it didn’t take him long before he came, jerking out his climax hard against Loki, Loki’s name bursting from his lips as he did so. Loki’s hand left his hair, then, to wrap around his cock; a few swift strokes later and he was coming over Thor, Thor’s name a harsh whine against the air. 

Thor mourned the loss of Loki’s gravid body against him when he swung away; he waited and was rewarded by Loki settling heavily against him. Thor pressed one hand against Loki’s gravid belly and smiled when the other sighed happily. Neither one spoke; instead they lay in silence, until Loki fell asleep against him.


End file.
